1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-paneled glass substrates and more particularly to a multi-paneled glass unit having an enclosed view control component and a process for making the same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Single or monolithic glass units and multi-paneled glass units whereby a view control component, such as a film, is applied to the outer surface of the glass unit is known in the art. However, because the view control component is applied to the outer surface of the single or multi-paneled glass glazing, the view control component is subjected to adverse conditions, for example, contaminants, cleaning solutions, abrasive contacts and the like, thereby reducing the product life of the glass unit. Thus, heretofore, existing architectural glass units lacked durability, uniformity in appearance and easy maintenance.
The present invention is directed to a glass unit and process of making same that satisfies this need for a durable, longer lasting multi-paneled glass unit. By enclosing the view control component of the laminated glass unit between at least two glass panels or sheets comprising the multi-paneled glass unit, the glass unit is shielded from atmospheric contaminants, cleaning solutions, abrasive contacts and other damaging substances.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a glass unit comprising at least two sheets of glass having a view control component interposed therebetween; a spacer applied to the peripheries of at least two sheets of glass to form a space between at least two sheets of glass; and an ultra-violet light activated photopolymer injected and uniformly dispersed throughout the space formed between at least two sheets of glass.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention there is further provided a multi-paneled glass unit wherein at least two glass sheets is annealed glass.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention there is further provided a multi-paneled glass unit wherein the spacer is double-sided acrylic tape having a pressure sensitive adhesive mechanism.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention there is further provided a multi-paneled glass unit wherein the ultra-violet light activated photopolymer comprises methyl methacrylate, acrylate oligomer, acrylate siloxane and silicone.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention there is further provided a multi-paneled glass unit wherein the ultra-violet light activated photopolymer comprises methyl methacrylate, 62-22% by weight, acrylate oligomer, 70-40% by weight, acrylate siloxane, 1% by weight and silicone, 1% by weight.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention there is further provided a multi-paneled glass unit wherein the multi-paneled glass unit is irradiated for 20 minutes to 6 hours.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention there is further provided a multi-paneled glass unit wherein the multi-paneled glass unit is irradiated for 20 minutes.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for producing a multi-paneled glass unit, comprising the steps of providing at least two sheets of glass; positioning a view control component between said at least two sheets of glass; applying a spacer at the peripheries of and between the at least two sheets of glass; aligning and affixing the at least two sheets of glass together thereby forming a glass unit having a space between said at least two sheets of glass; filling the space formed between said at least two sheets of glass with an ultra-violet light activated photoploymer; and irradiating the multi-paneled glass unit using ultra-violet light.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.